Love Like This
by Miinalee
Summary: Sungmin sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun percaya bahwa dirinya mencintai Ryeowook, Ryeowook sudah lama membuka hatinya untuk Yesung. Dan Siwon... berusaha membuat Sungmin berpaling dari luka hatinya, dengan merenggut hati Sungmin yang sudah dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun. Okay, summary norak tapi memang begitulah isi cerita ini. / MPREG as usual, KYUMIN / Old archive re-continued / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

"Kyuhyun? Kau bercanda, kan?" Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin meminta putus dengannya. Mereka bahkan tidak sedang bertengkar!

_Ini pasti hanya pura-pura kan?_ Sungmin percaya Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintainya.

"Hyung, mianhae." Kyuhyun hanya mengatakan itu. Tanpa setitikpun emosi di wajahnya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan airmata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. BunnyBoy itu menatap setiap inci wajah Kyuhyun, berusaha menemukan kebohongan di sana. Namun sia-sia. Yang didengarnya adalah kenyataan. Kyuhyun serius mengatakannya.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Apa?"

"Sejak kapan kau berhubungan dengan Wookie di belakangku!" seru Sungmin ditengah tangis. Ia ingin marah, meneriakkan kekecewaannya. Padahal Sungmin sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, kenapa perasaannya justru dibalas dengan pengkhianatan?

Kyuhyun balik menatap Sungmin geram.

"Kami tidak menjalin hubungan di belakangmu! Justru kaulah orang ketiga dalam hubungan kami, hyung!" bentak Kyuhyun kasar, tanpa sedikitpun menyesal atau merasa iba. Setelah sekian lama ia bersabar menjalin hubungan palsu dengan Sungmin. Setidaknya Sungmin harus tahu kalau ini bukan kesalahan Kyuhyun, atau kesalahan Ryeowook. Salah Sungmin sendiri yang terlalu tenggelam dengan perasaannya dan tidak menyadari sikap palsu Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tercekat. Ucapan Kyuhyun seperti petir di siang bolong yang menyambar jantungnya saat itu juga. Membuat kedua kaki Sungmin melemas dan tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Sosok rapuh itu bersandar ke dinding di belakangnya, lalu jatuh terduduk –seperti kehilangan nyawa.

"A-apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara gemetar, lalu dengan nanar menatap lantai. Sungmin tidak berani menatap wajah Kyuhyun, ia tidak berani menatap kenyataan yang mungkin akan mencabut napasnya saat itu juga.

'_Bukan, bukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak pernah bicara kasar padaku. Kyuhyun tidak pernah membentakku. Orang ini pasti bukan Kyuhyun.' _Sungmin menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar. Pemuda itu menunduk dan membiarkan tetes demi tetes airmata mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

Namun semakin Sungmin membohongi diri, semakin keras suara pecahan demi pecahan kepingan hatinya.

"Aku mencintainya sejak debut pertamaku di grup ini. Karena tidak ingin melukai perasaanmu, Wookie memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan hubungan kami.. Dan menyuruhku untuk menerimamu,"

Sungmin mencengkeram kaus dibagian depan perutnya, seolah seluruh hidupnya bertumpu disana.

Sungmin masih menunduk. "Tidak ingin melukaiku?" ia bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya. "Seperti inikah yang dibilang tidak ingin melukaiku?"

Raut Kyuhyun mengeras mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Orang ini masih juga menyalahkan Ryeowook! Padahal sudah jelas kalau Ryeowook yang telah banyak berkorban sejak awal!

"Berhenti menyalahkan Wookie!" seru Kyuhyun marah. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin yang menunduk dan bergetar di depannya. Entah setan apa yang tengah merasukinya kini. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak tergugah melihat sosok rapuh dihadapannya. Yang ada di depan matanya hanya merah amarah. Seolah semua kesalahan memang milik Sungmin. Sungmin yang memulai semua kekacauan ini!

"Kyu…"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin spontan berpaling ke arah pintu –tempat suara itu berasal. Disana Ryeowook berdiri gemetar, mengatup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan dan matanya sembab. Entah kalimat mana saja yang sudah didengarnya.

"Wookie..." nada bicara Kyuhyun melembut. Ia melangkah mendekati sosok yang berdiri di pintu itu. Dirangkulnya bahu Ryeowook yang turut bergetar. Tanpa sepatah kata pun, Kyuhyun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin –sendirian di kamar mereka.

Sungmin menatap dua sosok yang menghilang dari pandangannya dengan hati hancur.

"Kyu-hhyun—" Sungmin mengangkat tangannya yang gemetar, seolah dengan satu gerakan sia-sia itu dapat membawa Kyuhyun kembali padanya. Mati-matian Sungmin bertahanan untuk tetap sadar. Namun beban ini terlalu berat. Dadanya sesak, menghela satu napas terasa begitu sulit. Sungmin mencengkeram dadanya. Samar didengarnya suara seseorang memanggil namanya sebelum semuanya berubah gelap.

* * *

.

.

.

oOoOoOoOo

.

.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya. Awalnya bermaksud merangkul bahu Ryeowook, namun pemuda berperawakan mungil itu tampak enggan. Sejak keluar dari kamarnya, Ryeowook menolak berbicara atau menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

Sesaat, mereka saling berdiam diri. Tidak ada yang berbicara hingga terdengar suara isak dari Ryeowook.

"Wookie—" panggil Kyuhyun khawatir. Ia refleks meremas lembut bahu mungil itu, namun Ryeowook buru-buru menepis tangan Kyuhyun dari bahunya.

Kyuhyun terkejut saat Ryeowook mendorongnya menjauh, menolak untuk dipeluk.

"Wookie? Kenapa?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa…" Lirih Ryeowook. Bahunya bergetar, airmatanya tumpah ruah.

"Wook—"

Lagi, Ryeowook menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang mencoba meraih wajahnya. Sebersit nyeri melintas di dadanya setiap kali Kyuhyun menyentuhnya. Setiap sentuhan membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin bertumpuk dan menggunung.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu pada Sungmin-hyung?" tangis Wookie pecah. Bukan ini yang diinginkannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku melakukannya untukmu, untuk kita!" Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung sekarang. Setelah 4 tahun berpura-pura mencintai Sungmin. Kini ia bisa hidup dengan tenang, tanpa kebohongan dan sandiwara. Bukankah ini yang mereka inginkan? Kenapa sikap Wookie justru berlawanan dengan keinginan terpendam mereka?

"—Kukira..." bisik Ryeowook gemetar, "Kukira kau serius dengan Sungmin-hyung. Kukira kau benar-benar mencintainya... Jadi aku, jadi aku—" Wookie tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia terlalu terlalu takut untuk mengutarakannya. Mengingat setiap bentakan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin tadi. Setiap ucapan Kyuhyun yang membelanya, yang melindungi Ryeowook dari semua kesalahannya.

"Wookie? Kau kenapa? Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku berpura-pura menyukai Sungmin-hyung! Sekarang kita tak perlu menyembunyikan hubungan kita lagi. Itu kan yang seharusnya terjadi?" Kyuhyun berseru frustasi. Kenapa Ryeowook malah bersikap membingungkan seperti ini?

"Bukan—bukan itu." gumam Ryeowook lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa jadinya begini? Se-seharusnya tidak begini!"

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook bingung. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Wook—"

Kyuhyun baru akan memeluk Ryeowook, namun muncul suara lain yang memotong ucapannya.

Yesung keluar dari balik pintu balkon. "Wookie, ada apa?" tanya Yesung khawatir. Dua tangan Yesung perlahan meraih tubuh Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Ryeowook tidak menolak tangan Yesung. Ia justru tampak begitu menyambut lengan yang kini tengah memeluknya erat.

"Bukan begini... Seharusnya bukan begini," Ryeowook masih terus meracau. Tangisnya mereda, berganti dengan isak yang semakin lama semakin samar.

"Apa—" Mata Kyuhyun membulat. "—maksudnya ini?" bisik Kyuhyun _shock_. Ia membeku melihat pemandangan Yesung dan Ryeowook yang saling berpelukan. Otak jenius Kyuhyun justru berjalan lambat –seperti sulit mengerti akan arti keadaan yang terpampang di depan wajahnya kini.

Yesung membisikkan sesuatu untuk menenangkan sosok mungil dalam pelukannya dan Ryeowook terisak pelan di dada Yesung. Semua kejadian itu berjalan begitu lambat, tiap detiknya terasa seperti ribuan pisau yang menghujam dada Kyuhyun. Menyakitkan.

Pelan-pelan Kyuhyun mengerti. Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang berpura-pura disini.

Kyuhyun membalik badan dan menghentak dengan kasar.

Jadi ini maksudnya _'Seharusnya bukan begini'?_

Jadi karena ini Ryeowook marah jika ia memutuskan Sungmin?

Jadi karena ini?

Karena—

–Karena Ryeowook juga berpura-pura mencintainya!

* * *

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin berada ruangan yang asing saat ia membuka matanya. Ia tertidur diatas _King Size bed_ dengan selimut tebal menutup separuh tubuhnya. Dinding di sekelilingnya berwarna hijau muda. Beberapa potret dan lukisan abstrak menghiasi kamar. Namun ada satu foto besar berbingkai langsung menarik perhatian Sungmin.

Foto seluruh member Super Junior.

Sungmin melirik ke kanan-kirinya sekali lagi. Rasanya ia kenal dengan kamar ini –meski tetap terasa asing.

Sungmin menyingkirkan bantal kompres dari keningnya. Rasanya kepalanya berdenyut saat ia memaksakan diri untuk duduk. Pusing. Pandangannya kabur –pasti karena matanya bengkak.

"Aih, hyung! Jangan bangun dulu!" Seru seseorang.

Sungmin terkejut melihat sosok familiar yang berjalan masuk. Pandangannya kabur, karena itu ia tidak bisa memastikan itu siapa.

Sosok tinggi itu kembali membaringkan Sungmin ke tempat tidur, dan kembali memasang kompres ke atas kening Sungmin. Gerakannya begitu lembut. Sungmin sampai ragu apakah orang ini benar-benar menyentuhnya atau tidak.

"Kau harus istirahat, hyung..." ujar sosok itu lagi. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, ia kenal suara ini. Suara yang sangat familiar.

"Siwon?" panggil Sungmin memastikan.

"Ya?" jawab Siwon.

Sungmin menghela nafas lega. Benar dugaannya. Suara berat dan tubuh tinggi kekar –pasti Siwon.

Senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah pucat itu. Entah kenapa, Sungmin merasa nyaman berada di dekat Siwon. Selalu seperti ini setiap kali Siwon melakukan kontak dengan sentuhan atau obrolan. Seperti perasaan aman dan tenang memenuhi dadanya.

"Aku dimana?"

"Rumahku." Jawab Siwon singkat. "Jangan banyak tanya lagi. Sekarang hyung istirahat dan DIAM disini! Aku akan segera kembali untuk mengambil makanan."

Siwon baru akan berdiri, namun Sungmin menarik lengannya dengan gerakan lemah.

"Tu-tunggu," bisik Sungmin lemas.

"Iya, hyung?" Siwon memandang wajah Sungmin. Wajah pucat itu membuat Siwon menghela napas –khawatir— berkali-kali. Pagi ini saat ia kembali ke dorm, bahkan Siwon hampir terkena serangan jantung saat ia menemukan Sungmin jatuh pingsan di kamarnya tadi.

"Ah— itu." Sungmin menunduk sambil menggigit bibir. Gugup.

"Ky—Kyuhyun dimana?" Sungmin bertanya lemah sambil berdoa di dalam hati. Semoga apa yang diingatnya semalam hanyalah mimpi buruk.

Siwon tertegun sesaat. Ia menahan napas mendengar nama itu meluncur dari bibir plump Sungmin. Sempat-sempatnya Sungmin menanyakan Kyuhyun setelah apa yang dilakukan bocah sialan itu padanya.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Siwon dingin. "Dan jangan bertanya soal itu lagi."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Siwon melangkah pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin tertegun sesaat, sebelum kenyataan menghantam wajahnya. BunnyBoy memandang punggung Siwon yang menghilang di balik pintu dengan tatapan kosong.

Sungmin sudah mendapatkan jawabannya dari kata-kata dan sikap Siwon. Bukan mimpi. Semua yang dialaminya, pertengkarannya dengan Kyuhyun, hubungan mereka yang sudah kandas… Dan Ryeowook— Sungmin mengingatnya terlalu jelas.

"Sial." umpat Siwon setelah ia berada di luar kamar. Siwon memakin dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi.

Siwon marah pada Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa Sungmin yang dibentaknya?!

Bodoh! Ia pasti melukai Sungmin dengan sikap dinginnya tadi. Arrggh!

Siwon mengacak rambutnya. Sudah cukup penderitaan dan beban yang di tanggung Sungmin. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada BunnyBoy itu kalau kemarin ia tidak menguntitnya sampai ke dorm.

Dengan YeWook yang sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri dan Kyuhyun sialan yang tidak mungkin peduli pada keadaan Sungmin. Mungkin kalau Siwon tidak ada di dorm saat itu, ia akan menemukan Sungmin dalam situasi yang makin parah keesokan harinya.

Semua ini karena Kyuhyun.

Ingin rasanya Siwon menghajar bocah sialan itu sekarang juga. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun melakukan ini pada Sungmin? Lalu menumpukan semua kesalahannya dan kesalahan Ryeowook pada Sungmin? Siwon bersumpah, kalau tidak ada Sungmin saat itu. Ia pasti sudah menghajar Kyuhyun sampai mati. Semua ini salah Kyuhyun..

Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, Siwon juga menyalahkan dirinya..

Sudah sejak lama Siwon menyadari hubungan Kyuhyun-Ryeowook di belakang Sungmin. Bersama dengan mereka selama 7 tahun terlebih berada dalam satu sub-grup, cukup membuat Siwon menyadarinya. Tanpa sepengetahuan semua orang, Siwon lah orang yang terus mengawasi KyuWook dan semua hal yang mereka lakukan saat berada di China.

Pada awalnya Siwon bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Untuk apa ia melakukan itu? Itu bukan urusannya kan?

Tapi sekarang…

Siwon justru menyesali keteledoran dan kebodohannya. Ia mencintai Sungmin tapi Siwon tidak melakukan apapun untuk melindungi orang yang dicintainya.

Selama ini Siwon hanya diam. Melihat Sungmin yang begitu bahagia bersama Kyuhyun. Ia tidak kuasa mengutarakan kebenaran itu pada Sungmin. Siwon tidak ingin mengatakannya kalau hal itu hanya akan melukai Sungmin. Tapi Siwon menyadarinya sekarang, dengan tidak memberitahu Sungmin sejak awal, semua justru semakin memburuk, dan melukai BunnyBoy itu berkali-kali lipat.

'_Ini yang terakhir.'_ Janji Siwon pada dirinya sendiri. Siwon akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Sungmin. Dan menjauhkannya dari Kyuhyun...

* * *

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

* * *

"Siapa yang menelpon?" Sungmin menatap Siwon dengan mata membulat besar. Sedikit berharap 'dia' yang baru saja menelpon Siwon untuk menanyakan keadaan Sungmin.

"Leeteuk-hyung," Dan jawaban Siwon membuat Sungmin menunduk, kecewa.

Sudah lewat tiga hari dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mencarinya. Butuh waktu lama bagi Sungmin untuk meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa Kyuhyun tidak bercanda malam itu.

Kyuhyun serius dengan keputusannya. Dan Sungmin tidak memiliki hak untuk mencegah keinginan Kyuhyun.

"Leeteuk-hyung mengkhawatirkanmu, dia bilang ingin kemari tapi ku larang." jelas Siwon sembari memasukkan handphonenya kembali ke dalam saku.

Sungmin menghela napas. Ia tengah duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidur Siwon.

"Kenapa dilarang?" tanyanya heran.

"Jangan sekarang. Besok atau 2 hari lagi."

"Oh." jawab Sungmin singkat.

Sebenarnya Siwon merawatnya dengan baik di sini. Tapi tetap saja, lengan Siwon masih terasa asing di kulit Sungmin. Nyaman memang, tapi Sungmin merasa kalau dirinya masih terikat pada Kyuhyun.

Siwon tidak pernah mengungkit soal Kyuhyun atau Ryeowook. Setiap Ia bertanya tentang Kyuhyun, Siwon hanya menggeleng atau menjawab ketus "Jangan tanyakan soal dia."

Hal itu menambah keyakinan Sungmin, Kyuhyun memang tidak mencintainya…

"Aku keluar sebentar." Siwon bangun. "Hanya 15 menit, dan kalau kau butuh apa-apa.. Panggil saja maid untuk menolongmu. Mengerti hyung?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. 15 menit tidak akan lama. Toh di kamar ini ada TV, Laptop, beberapa buku bacaan dan majalah fashion. Setidaknya Sungmin tidak akan merasa bosan.

"Jangan kemana-mana, ya?" pesan Siwon untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia menutup pintu dari luar.

Sungmin menghela nafas setelah Siwon menghilang dari pandangannya, lalu menunduk lemas. Ia hanya menatap malas ke arah nampan berisi makanan yang disediakan Siwon. Sungmin tidak berniat untuk bangun atau melakukan apapun. Bukan tidak ingin. Sungmin masih belum bisa menghapus Kyuhyun dari pikirannya. Masih terekam dengan jelas kejadian menyakitkan itu di kepala Sungmin. Terus berputar seperti sebongkah kaset usang yang menyakitkan dalam memorinya.

Lebih dari kata 'sakit' yang dirasakan Sungmin setelah insiden Kyu-Wook tiga hari yang lalu. Ia sendiri heran... Bagaimana bisa ia berharap kalau itu hanya mimpi atau Kyuhyun hanya bercanda?

Semua terlalu jelas, dan itu tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Sungmin untuk berharap macam-macam.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar kebelakang. Ia mengusap perutnya dengan gerakan memutar, berusaha merasakan keberadaan makhluk kecil yang tetap membuatnya bertahan.

Kyuhyun junior. Kyumin kecil. Tapi tidak sekarang. Bayi ini hanya memiliki dirinya, karena itu Sungmin harus berjuang. Sungmin akan bertahan hidup demi Kyu— ehm, maksudnya Sungmin kecil.

Sungmin tersenyum, sudah terbayang dalam angannya bagaimana jika bayinya telah lahir.

Gadis kecil. Seperti itulah bayangannya.

Sudah lama Sungmin bermimpi memiliki seorang bayi prempuan. Dan Tuhan mengabulkan doanya. Ia hamil dengan statusnya tetap sebagai namja. Tuhan memberikan keajaiban dari suatu ketiadaan. Meski Sungmin harus menebusnya dengan hal yang paling berharga.

"Uh..." Sungmin mengerang pelan. Kepalanya nyeri. Sungmin mengangkat tubuhnya dengan susah payah. Bermaksud untuk memanggil maid.

Namun pandangannya mengabur dan mulai tidak fokus. Sungmin menahan nafas. Kepalanya berdenyut makin nyeri saat BunnyBoy itu memaksakan diri untuk melangkah.

Sungmin menopang tubuhnya dengan berpegang pada meja rias. Namun kedua kaki itu bergetar dan tidak menuruti kehendak Sungmin. Saat kepalanya makin memberat, jantungnya berdegub keras. Tubuh lemah itu oleng dan—

DUK!

* * *

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah lewat 3 hari sejak kejadian itu. Dan malam itu adalah saat terakhir kalinya Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin. Malam setelah ia menyadari kesalahannya yang terfatal. Malam dimana untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menyadari betapa pentingnya eksistensi Sungmin dalam hidupnya.

"SHIT!"

Tidak cukup dengan seratus kali menyumpah serapah, Kyuhyun meraih vas bunga diatas meja dan melemparnya ke dinding hingga benda malang itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Entah itu pelampiasan amarahnya pada Ryeowook, atau pelampiasan amarah Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Semua ini salahnya –dan Ryeowook. Sejak awal mereka lah yang memulai kekacauan. Tapi Kyuhyun menutup mata dan justru menyalahkan Sungmin. Sekarang Kyuhyun tidak bisa memutar balik waktu untuk menghapus kesalahannya. Sudah terlambat…

Setiap kali mengingat insiden Ryeowook dan Yesung tadi malam, satu benda hancur ditangannya. Dan setiap kali mengingat Sungmin—

Sungmin—

"ARRRGGH!"

BUGH!

BUGH!

Kyuhyun menghantam tembok dengan kepalan tangannya. Tidak peduli memar dan luka akan bertambah disana. Selama sakit di tangannya bisa mengalihkan sesuatu yang terus berdenyut nyeri di dadanya.

Kamar ini –kamar tempatnya berbagi dengan Sungmin— tampak sangat mengenaskan. Benda-benda hancur berserakan di lantai. Dan tempat tidur Kyuhyun. –tidak terungkapkan. Hanya tempat tidur Sungmin yang masih rapi seperti semula.

Jangankan untuk menyentuhnya, hanya untuk memandang bed mungil dengan selimut pink itu pun Kyuhyun merasa sakit.

Seolah ada sesuatu yang menghantam wajahnya kuat..

Hanya dengan melihat warna pink, Kyuhyun kembali teringat pada raut pucat Sungmin di malam ia meninggalkan BunnyBoy itu.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun memaki dirinya dalam hati.

_Dimana Minnie dan apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang?_

Kyuhyun terduduk lesu dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding.

Melihat Leeteuk yang bersikap tenang-tenang saja, Kyuhyun yakin kalau Leeteuk pasti sudah tahu Sungmin berada dimana dan bagaimana keadaannya. Namun Kyuhyun tidak berani bertanya pada Leeteuk.

Bukankah ia sendiri yang meninggalkan Sungmin? Mungkin saja kini Sungmin membencinya. Sangat membencinya.

Lama Kyuhyun diam ditempatnya, hingga ia bergeming sedikit karena suara ribut-ribut dari luar. Kyuhyun berniat untuk mengabaikannya, namun gagal saat ia mendengar seseorang menyebut nama Sungmin berkali-kali.

"Sungmin masuk rumah sakit. Aku mau kesana sekarang," Suara panik Leeteuk. Disusul dengan suara Kangin. "Kita tunggu yang lain, hyung."

_Sungmin masuk rumah sakit?_

Mata Kyuhyun membulat kaget.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya buru-buru, wajah piasnya bergantian menatap Kangin dan Leeteuk. "Aku ikut."

* * *

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

* * *

Siwon baru sampai di rumahnya setelah lebih dari sejam ia keluar. Aish. Padahal ia berjanji hanya pergi selama 15 menit!

Siwon segera masuk ke dalam dan melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya. Ia hanya pergi selama satu jam memang, tapi entah kenapa sebersit khawatir melintas di dadanya.

"Sungmin-hyung?" Siwon mengetuk pintu kamar tempat Sungmin beristirahat.

Sunyi. Tak ada jawaban.

Siwon membeku. Apa mungkin Sungmin sedang tidur?

Siwon mengetuk lagi. Ia membuka pintu tanpa menunggu jawaban dari dalam.

Kosong.

Kening Siwon mengerut saat ia tidak menemukan Sungmin di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Min-hyung?" Kening Siwon berkerut khawatir. Sungmin tidak mungkin pergi kemana-mana kan?

Siwon melangkah mendekati tempat tidurnya. Ia melirik ke arah kamar mandi dan mendesah kecewa saat ia menemukan pintu itu terbuka –tidak ada seorangpun di dalamnya.

Siwon melangkah ke sisi tempat tidur, dekat meja rias, bermaksud mendekat ke jendela kamar. Namun mata Siwon terkunci pada sosok yang tergeletak di bawah meja rias.

Siwon tercekat. Matanya membulat horror pada sosok tubuh yang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri itu.

Sungmin!

Siwon menghambur memeluk kepala Sungmin yang bersimba darah.

"Sungmin-hyung!" Tangan kekar itu gemetar saat ia mengangkat wajah Sungmin. Pucat. Genangan darah membasahi lantai dan terus mengalir dari luka di kening Sungmin.

_Apa yang terjadi?_

Dada Siwon berdegub panik. Ia memberanikan diri mengusap darah yang mengotori pipi putih Sungmin. Siwon tidak sadar, sebulir airmatanya jatuh saat telapak tangannya menyentuh wajah Sungmin yang dingin.

Siwon meraih ponsel di sakunya dengan tangan gemetar.

Bep.

'_Siwon-ah?' _Terdengar suara Leeteuk di sebrang.

Siwon menatap wajah pucat Sungmin sekali lagi. Dua tangannya gemetar. Sesak rasanya melihat mata itu terpejam dengan merah darah mengalir dari keningnya…

'_Siwon-ah? Kenapa diam? Ada apa?'_

Siwon menarik napas, berusaha mengumpulkan segenap jiwanya yang sempat melayang tadi.

"Te-teuk-hyung? Tolong ke rumah sakit s-sekarang. Sungmin–"

* * *

.

.

.

Tebeseeeeehhhhh!

.

.

.

* * *

**Uhng, saya lupa guys. Fanfic ini saya buatnya kapan, yang pasti tahun 2009-an dan setelah dua chapter saya jadi males ngelanjutinnya karena genre drama itu gak saya banget. -_-**

**Makanya maklum aja ya kalo bahasanya ancur banget. Yang sekarang tetep ancur tapi yang ini jauh lebih ancur lagi… #gelundungan**

**Tapi saya post kembali disini, sama artinya saya berniat untuk melanjutkan lagi. Okaaay, ada yang suka?**


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing : ShiMin, KyuMin, Broken!KyuWook, YeWook. For awhile… broken!KyuMin

Rating : PG-15

Warning : Heavy Angst, MPreg

Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to each other. Disagree? Dislike? Hate? Get fucking out from here.

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

Leeteuk baru sampai di rumah sakit saat Leader Super Junior itu menemukan Siwon mondar-mandir di depan ruang ICU dengan raut tegang.

"Siwon-ah?"

Siwon berbalik, ia tersenyum lega melihat Leeteuk dan member Super Junior yang lain. Tapi senyumnya langsung lenyap begitu ia menangkap dua sosok yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya sekarang. Ryeowook. Dan Kyuhyun. Mau apa mereka kemari?

Satu bisikan dalam hati Siwon mengatakan padanya untuk menghajar Kyuhyun. Disini dan saat ini juga. Tidak akan ada yang menyalahkan dirinya, Siwon punya kesempatan dan alasan yang kuat.

"Siwon-ah? Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin sekarang?"

Pertanyaan Kangin mengalihkan emosi Siwon. Ia beralih pada Ayah Super Junior itu dengan wajah keruh. Siwon menggeleng dan tersenyum getir, memberikan jawaban yang menggantung.

_Keadaan Sungmin sekarang? Mungkin membaik, mungkin memburuk._

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, hyung?" desis Kyuhyun dari belakang kerumunan anggota Super Junior. Magnae itu berkata dengan nada rendah, tapi cukup jelas terdengar karena suasana Rumah Sakit yang tenang.

"Apa maksudmu?!" seru Siwon kesal. Kali ini ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Dua kakinya seolah bertindak diluar kendali, Siwon melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun dengan emosi yang terbakar di dadanya.

Siwon menyambar kerah baju Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga hingga tubuh Magnae itu terangkat sedikit. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bergeming, ia tidak takut. Pikirannya terlalu kacau. Sungmin, Sungmin, dan Sungmin mengambil alih akal sehatnya.

"Harusnya kau berkaca dan bertanya pada dirimu sendiri! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Sungmin-hyung, Magnae Setan!" Seru Siwon kalap. Siwon bergerak terlalu cepat hingga yang lain tidak sempat mencegah semua tindak-tanduknya.

BUGH!

Satu pukulan mendarat di wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terlempar ke lantai. Memar di wajahnya terbentuk secepat Siwon mengukirnya disana. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bergeming. Ia hanya mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan ekspresi datar. Satu bisikan dalam hatinya mengatakan kalau ia memang pantas mendapatkan pukulan Siwon. Karena itu Kyuhyun tidak melawan. Ia hanya duduk disana, bergulat dengan hatinya.

"Siwon! Cukup!" KangIn dengan sigap menahan gerakan Siwon, sebelum BibleBoy itu melakukan sesuatu yang lebih parah pada Magnae mereka. Leeteuk ikut menenangkan Siwon. Ia membisikkan sesuatu yang perlahan membuat amarah Siwon meredup.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya memandang semua itu dengan mata khawatir. Sebenarnya Eunhyuk merasa iba dan ingin menolong Kyuhyun bangun, tapi mengingat semua yang diceritakan Leeteuk… Eunhyuk merasa kalau Magnae Setan itu pantas mendapatkan pukulan Siwon.

Ryeowook bergantian memandang takut ke arah Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Tubuhnya gemetar. Tidak ada yang menyadarinya, kecuali Yesung yang perlahan mengulurkan tangannya untuk merangkul Ryeowook.

Di saat suasana yang tengah memanas, pintu ruang ICU terbuka dari dalam. Seorang dokter keluar dari sana. Ekspresi wajahnya seolah mengisyaratkan pada member Super Junior untuk memperhatikannya.

"Sungmin-sshi sudah sadar. Keadaannya masih lemah, jadi tolong jangan buat keributan disini." tegur dokter itu dengan wajah serius.

Siwon yang pertama memaksa masuk ke ruang perawatan begitu dokter itu selesai bicara. Kyuhyun dan member yang lain bergegas menyusul masuk.

Sungmin tergeletak lemah di atas tempat tidur. Selang infus menempel di lengannya yang putih mulus. Siwon menahan nafas, miris rasanya melihat wajah yang biasa bersinar itu kini pucat pasi.

Sungmin menatap lurus kedepan dengan mata kosong.

"Sungmin-hyung…" panggil Siwon lembut.

Sungmin mendongak, ia menatap Siwon dan member lain dengan ekspresi bingung. Wajah-wajah asing itu mulai memenuhi ruangan dan entah mengapa membuat Sungmin panik.

Merasa tidak mengenal wajah-wajah itu, Sungmin menarik tubuhnya mundur, merapat ke dinding.

"Si-siapa?" tanya Sungmin gugup, bibirnya gemetar. Ketakutan dan kegelisahan terukir jelas di wajahnya. Sungmin tidak ingin orang-orang ini mendekat padanya. Semakin mereka mendekat pada Sungmin, semakin panik lah pemuda itu.

"Sungmin-ah, ini aku." Siwon berusaha mendekat. Namun langkahnya spontan terhenti saat ia menyadari tubuh rapuh itu bergetar makin hebat. Ia ingin memeluk Sungmin sekarang juga, namun setiap ia maju satu langkah, Sungmin akan semakin menekan tubuhnya kebelakang dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Dan itu membuat Siwon mau tidak mau menahan emosi dalam hatinya. Ia hanya memandang lembut ke arah Sungmin, berharap itu akan membuat Sungmin mengenali dirinya lewat sorot matanya.

"Dokter, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa Sungmin tidak mengenali kami?" tanya Leeteuk frustasi sambil berusaha menahan airmatanya yang menggenang.

Pemandangan Sungmin yang tergeletak dengan tubuh dan ekspresi rapuh itu seolah mengoyak hati Leeteuk. Ini bahkan lebih parah dari insiden kecelakaan tahun 2007 lalu. Leeteuk bisa melihatnya, bukan hanya fisik Sungmin yang terluka. _Dongsaeng_nya itu tampak runtuh dari dalam.

_Ya Tuhan.. Apa yang sedang menimpa kami saat ini?_

Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang, berusaha menarik kembali bulir-bulir hangat yang mulai menggenang di matanya.

"Sungmin-sshi mengalami benturan yang cukup parah di kepalanya, dan itu mengakibatkan Sungmin-sshi mengalami Temporeri Amnesia. Hilang ingatan sementara," Dokter Han melipat kedua tangannya, ikut merasa bersimpati atas apa yang menimpa Sungmin. "Tapi kita juga tidak bisa memastikan kapan ingatannya akan kembali." jelas Dokter Han lagi sembari mendesah getir.

Hening, tidak ada yang berkomentar setelah itu. Semua orang terlalu shock. Beberapa mengatup mulut menahan tangis.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan pasangan Sungmin-sshi. Siapakah?" Dokter Han memandang wajah member Super Junior satu-persatu.

Kyuhyun bergeming. Belum sempat mengatakan sesuatu dan Siwon sudah menyela langkahnya.

"Aku." sahut Siwon cepat. Ia mengatakannya dengan tegas dan penuh keyakinan. Seolah memang itulah jawaban yang benar, dirinya lah pasangan Sungmin SEKARANG.

Semua mata kontan menatap Siwon bingung.

Kyuhyun membeku, lidahnya tercekat dan tidak ada komentar yang bisa keluar. Ia hanya bisa melempar pandangan _shock_ ke arah Siwon.

Ada amarah saat Siwon menunjuk dirinya sendiri, tapi bersamaan dengan itu, sebersit sesal juga melintas di dada Kyuhyun. Apa dirinya masih berhak untuk marah?

"Kalau begitu tolong ikut saya," Dokter Han mengisyaratkan Siwon untuk mengikutinya.

Tanpa menunggu respon dari member lain, Siwon dan Dokter Han pergi menghilang keluar ruangan.

Sungmin bergerak gelisah. Berada di sekitar orang-orang yang asing baginya membuatnya makin merasa tidak nyaman dan ketakutan.

Leeteuk mengerti hanya dengan melihat gerak-gerik Sungmin yang canggung.

"Minnie. Ini Teukie-_umma_, kau tidak ingat?" Suara Leteuk bergetar, ditatapnya Sungmin dengan mata sendu. Leeteuk ingin mengulurkan tangannya, namun lengannya gemetar. Sulit sekali untuk tenang saat orang yang disayangnya tengah menderita sendirian.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Ia balas menatap Leeteuk dengan wajah bingung.

_Umma?_

Satu kata itu terus terngiang di kepalanya.

_Umma…_

Sungmin mendelik. Tangannya refleks melayang ke arah perut begitu ia mendengar kata 'umma' terucap.

Sungmin mengusap perutnya lamat-lamat. Lembut pada awalnya, namun berubah kasar seolah tengah mencari sesuatu.

Sungmin tahu. Ia bisa merasakannya.

_Kemana? Kenapa tidak terasa?_

Sungmin tersedak. Matanya memanas.

_Sudah hilang. Tidak ada._

"HYUNG!" Eunhyuk dan Donghae berseru panik lalu buru-buru membantu Sungmin saat pemuda itu memaksakan diri untuk bangun.

"Lepas!" Sungmin menepis tangan-tangan dingin yang berusaha menyentuhnya. Pikirannya terlalu kacau. Sungmin merunduk sambil terus berjuang untuk turun dari tempat tidur dengan usahanya sendiri.

Leeteuk terus menawarkan tangannya dengan raut putus asa, karena Sungmin akan bergerak makin tidak terkendali saat seseorang berusaha mendekatinya.

Semua orang di dalam ruangan tersentak kaget tanpa dapat mencegah saat Sungmin menarik selang infus di lengannya dengan paksa.

Sungmin tidak peduli pada darah yang mengalir dari luka tarikan infus itu. Ia tidak peduli kepalanya akan berdenyut semakin nyeri seiring saat ia memaksakan diri untuk bergerak. Ia juga tidak peduli pada orang-orang asing di ruangan ini yang bersikukuh untuk membantunya. Sungmin tidak peduli, ia terlalu tidak peduli dengan semua hal itu.

Hanya satu yang berkecamuk dalam kepalanya…

"Bayiku…"

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

"Sungmin-sshi terlalu menyepelekan masalah ini. Harus ada seseorang yang mengingatkannya. Jadi tolong usahakan agar Sungmin-sshi tidak kelelahan atau terlalu banyak pikiran." jelas Dokter Han sembari melepas kacamatanya.

Siwon mengangguk mengerti. Ia memperhatikan setiap penjelasan Dokter Han dengan ekspresi tenang. Meskipun begitu, sebenarnya Siwon menyembunyikan perasaannya.

_Bagaimana bisa Sungmin merahasiakan hal sepenting ini? Lemah jantung?_

Lemah Jantung bukan sesuatu yang bisa disepelekan begitu saja! Dan Sungmin menutupi semua ini selama lebih dari 5 tahun! Oh, God.

Bukan hanya Siwon. Bahkan semua orang sudah tertipu dengan senyum manis dan ekspresi ceria Sungmin yang ternyata hanya pura-pura.

Dan sekarang, setelah mendengar semua kenyataan ini… Siwon merasa seolah tulang-tulang rusuknya saling menghimpit, membuatnya sesak, kesulitan bernapas. Sedih, kecewa, marah, dan putus asa bercampur aduk dalam hatinya.

"Dan saya tidak yakin Sungmin-sshi akan menerima berita buruk soal 'kehamilannya' dengan lapang dada. Saya tahu betul Sungmin-sshi menginginkan bayi itu," ungkap Dokter Han dengan raut penuh simpati.

Selama 3 tahun, Dokter Han menjadi dokter pribadi Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu selalu berkonsultasi padanya. Namun Dokter Han tak menyangka kalau Sungmin menyembunyikan penyakit ini dari orang-orang terdekatnya, bahkan Sungmin juga menyembunyikan perihal kehamilannya.

Sungmin selalu mengelak setiap Dokter Han menanyakan soal kerabat dekatnya. Ia pasti menyembunyikannya dari semua orang, Dokter Han menyadarinya hanya dengan melihat ekspresi wajah Siwon sekarang.

"Saya yang akan menjelaskan padanya. Semoga Sungmin mengerti." Siwon bangun dari duduknya. Setelah menjabat tangan dokter Han dan mengucapkan terima kasih, Siwon bergegas keluar, kembali ke ruangan tempat Sungmin dirawat.

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

Siwon buru-buru masuk saat didengarnya ribut-ribut dari dalam kamar inap Sungmin. Begitu ia membuka pintu, pemandangan di dalam ruangan itu membuat Siwon kontan tercekat.

Sungmin terpekur sambil terus meratap. Ia memberontak marah saat Eunhyuk mencoba untuk memeluknya.

Semua member berkumpul mengitari Sungmin. Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk berjongkok di sisinya, berusaha merayu Sungmin untuk kembali ke tempat tidur. Namun Sungmin menepis setiap tangan yang mencoba untuk memeluk dan berbagi duka dengannya.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin!" Sungmin terus meracau ditengah tangis. Suaranya serak, nyaris tidak tersisa. Pemuda itu menunduk gemetar dan membiarkan bulir demi bulir airmatanya jatuh bebas.

"Sungmin-ah…" Siwon mencoba meraih tubuh rapuh itu. Tidak peduli meski Sungmin terus memberontak, Siwon justru memeluknya makin erat.

Leeteuk yang tidak sanggup lagi melihat pemandangan itu segera mengatup mulutnya dan menangis tanpa suara. Eunhyuk menyambut uluran tangan Donghae karena tidak sanggup melihat keadaan sahabatnya lebih lama. Dua namja itu berpelukan, saling menenangkan.

Hening. Yang terdengar hanya deru nafas bercampur isak dari bibir Sungmin dan suara tangis member lain.

Ryeowook beringsut mundur. Suara isak Sungmin seolah menggema dalam kepalanya. Setiap detik pemandangan yang berputar pelan di hadapannya kini seolah menuding ke arahnya. Mengungkit-ungkit awal mula semua bencana ini terjadi dan menenggelamkan Ryeowook dalam kubang perasaan bersalah.

Merasa tidak sanggup berdiri lebih lama di dalam ruangan ini, Ryeowook berbalik, bergegas keluar sebelum tangisnya pecah. Tidak ada yang menyadari kepergian Ryeowook, kecuali Yesung yang langsung sigap menyusulnya.

Dan Kyuhyun...

Kyuhyun bergeming, sibuk bertarung dengan hatinya sendiri. Pemuda itu belum beranjak dari tempat awal ia menjejaki ruangan ini. Dua kakinya seolah terlalu merasa bersalah untuk mendekati Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, kumohon... Jangan begini." Siwon mengusap kening Sungmin, menyeka keringat dingin yang mulai membasahi wajah pucat itu.

Tangis Sungmin terhenti. Sungmin mengingat suara ini, suara tadi yang menunjuk diri saat Dokter bertanya tentang siapa pasangannya. Mungkin saja dokter menyampaikan sesuatu pada _namja_ ini, kan? Sesuatu tentang –bayinya…

Sungmin mendongak, menatap penuh harap pada _namja_ tampan yang tengah memeluknya ini.

"Bayiku? Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun membeku. Dadanya bergemuruh dan dua matanya membulat kaget mendengar kata 'Bayiku' meluncur dari bibir Sungmin.

_'Bayi? Apa-apaan ini!'_

Siwon hanya menatap mata besar itu sebentar, lalu ia memalingkan wajah. Tidak tega berlama-lama menatap ke dalam mata sembab yang memandangnya dengan sinar penuh harap.

_Apa ia sanggup mengatakannya?_

Siwon mulai ragu pada keputusannya.

"Beritahu aku! Ia tetap disini kan?" Sungmin menarik-narik kerah baju Siwon, meminta perhatian. Sebelah tangannya memeluk perutnya erat, seolah ingin melindungi sesuatu yang mungkin saja sudah tidak ada di sana.

"Mian—mianhae Sungmin-ah..." Siwon mengatakannya dengan mata terpejam. Ia mendekap kepala Sungmin erat ke dadanya, berantisipasi sebelum namja mungil itu memberontak.

Siwon harus melakukannya, ini demi kebaikan Sungmin juga.

Sungmin tertegun. Ia masih bersandar diam di dada bidang pemuda kekar ini, sebelum mengerti maksud kata 'Maaf' Siwon, sebelum satu kenyataan pahit menghantam wajahnya.

Sungmin tercekat. Pemuda itu gemetar dalam pelukan Siwon. Isak pelan kembali terdengar. Sungmin terisak –awalnya, karena isakan itu makin lama berubah menjadi histeria dan teriakan frustasi. Sungmin memberontak dan mati-matian berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Siwon.

"Lepas! Lepas! Kembalikan bayiku! Kenapa kalian lakukan ini padaku? Lepas!" Sungmin berteriak histeris. Ditariknya kemeja Siwon dengan brutal, lalu mulai mendorong dan memukul dada kekar itu menjauh darinya.

Meski tentu saja, dengan kondisi selemah itu, apapun yang di lakukan Sungmin, ia tidak akan bisa mendorong Siwon menjauh dengan usahanya sendiri.

"Sungmin-ah, kumohon tenang. Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri," Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia baru akan meminta Leeteuk memanggilkan dokter saat tubuh dalam rengkuhannya memberat dan limbung.

Siwon bergerak sigap, ia langsung memeluk Sungmin yang pingsan sebelum tubuh _namja_ itu lepas dari rengkuhannya.

"Sungmin!"

Semua orang diruangan itu berseru panik.

Siwon menggigit bibir. Dipandanginya wajah pucat Sungmin dengan tatapan sendu. Wajah pucat dan dua lingkar hitam yang mengelilingi mata sembab itu menjadi pemandangan yang mengiris hatinya.

Apakah rencana ini akan berjalan baik atau justru akan makin melukai Sungmin?

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

tebeseeeeh!

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

OLD ARCHIVE RE-CONTINUED.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing : KyuMin, ShiMin, Broken!KyuWook, YeWook**

**Rating : PG-15**

**Warning : Heavy Angst, MPreg**

**Disclaimer : KYUMIN BELONG TO EACH OTHER! Disagree? Dislike? Hate? Get fucking out from here!**

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

"Hyung, makan dong. Sedikiiit saja…" Siwon menyodorkan sesendok bubur ke depan mulut Sungmin. Sudah sekitar 15 menit Siwon merayu Sungmin dan ia tetap tidak berhasil membuat Sungmin membuka mulutnya.

Siwon mengubah posisi duduknya, ia beringsut makin mendekati Sungmin yang tengah duduk membisu di atas tempat tidur.

"Hyung, kau belum makan dari kemarin. _Please_, sedikit aja." bujuk Siwon lagi. Dan tetap gagal. Sungmin malah berpaling dan membuat bubur di atas sendok itu sedikit menggores dan mengotori pipinya.

"Aish, hyung!" pekik Siwon frustasi. Ia meletakkan mangkuk bubur di tangannya ke atas meja lalu meraih secarik tisu. Siwon mulai membersihkan pipi Sungmin, dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

"Hyung, _stop this please_. Kali ini aja. Kita mulai dari awal…" Siwon berkata lirih. Tangannya masih bergerak mengusap wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerjap, sekali. Semula yang ada di depan matanya hanya kehampaan. Kosong. Tapi perlahan semua itu memudar saat suara seseorang memanggilnya.

Sungmin berbalik menatap wajah Siwon. Ia mengerjap, berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Hyung? Ada apa? Makan ya?" tawar Siwon lagi. Namun Sungmin tetap menggeleng, menolak. Tapi itu justru membuat Siwon merasa senang.

Sungmin merespon! Walau belum mau bicara, setidaknya Sungmin merespon.

"Kalau begitu minum susu saja ya? Sedikit saja please" bujuk Siwon hati-hati.

Sungmin menatap Siwon sejenak. Lalu mengangguk lemah.

Dengan gesit –senang, Siwon meraih gelas susu yang sudah agak dingin itu dari atas meja. Lalu perlahan-lahan –sekali lagi dengan penuh perhatian, Siwon membantu Sungmin meminum susunya. Sebelah tangan Siwon merangkul bahu Sungmin dan sebelahnya lagi menopang bagian bawah gelas susu. Seolah takut Sungmin tidak sanggup memegangnya sendiri.

"Sudah?" tanya Siwon saat Sungmin mendorong gelas itu menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Masih setengah loh, hyung. Habiskan ya?" bujuk Siwon lembut. Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Dan Siwon tidak memaksanya lagi, ia meletakkan gelas itu kembali ke meja. Senyumnya merekah. Setidaknya usahanya tidak sia-sia, walau perubahan Sungmin hanya sedikit.

"Sekarang istirahat, oke?"

Kali ini, Sungmin menurut saat Siwon membantunya berbaring. Matanya masih lekat menatap Siwon, memancarkan rasa ingin tahu.

Bibir Sungmin bergerak lemah. Hampir saja Siwon tidak mendengarnya.

"S-siapa?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara serak, lirih.

"Hnn?" Dahi Siwon mengerut. "Apa yang siapa?" tanyanya sembari merapikan helai rambut yang berantakan di atas dahi Sungmin.

"Kau siapa?" Bibir Sungmin bergerak makin jelas. "Kau-aku-dulu, siapa?"

Siwon tertegun. Hanya dengan tiga kata itu Siwon mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sungmin. Apa ia harus mengatakannya? Tapi…

"Aku calon suamimu, Sungmin-ah. Kau tunanganku." Siwon berkata mantap.

Sedikit dusta, tidak berdosa kan?

"Maaf aku terlalu ceroboh. Gara-gara kecerobohanku, kau kehilangan anak kita, Sungmin-ah. Seharusnya kita menikah setelah anak kita lahir, tapi kau tahu kan…" Siwon mengedikkan bahu. "Tapi aku janji, sayang. Aku akan menjagamu. Kita mulai dari awal, Sungmin-ah…"

Sungmin memutar bolamatanya, lalu menggigit bibir seolah berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi. Perlahan, tapi pasti… Sungmin mempercayai semua ucapan Siwon.

Siwon ikut berbaring di sisi Sungmin, lalu ditariknya tubuh lemah itu mendekat padanya. Diusapnya wajah Sungmin dengan sayang. Ada kebahagiaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul saat ia bisa menatap wajah cantik ini dari jarak yang begitu dekat. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bisa melakukan hal seperti ini saat Sungmin tersadar. Mengusap wajah, berpandangan dengan jarak tak lebih dari sepuluh inci, menikmati wajah malaikat yang entah sejak kapan mengurung hati dan perasaannya. Siwon tak pernah bisa melakukannya kecuali saat Sungmin tertidur.

"Apa—" suara Sungmin tercekat, lirih "…Apa aku masih bisa hamil lagi?"

Pertanyaan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba membuat Siwon terkesiap. Sungmin menatap wajah Siwon lekat, sedikit berharap.

Siwon membeku mendengarnya. Sebuah dilema menekan dirinya. Ia tidak sanggup memadamkan sedikit harapan di mata Sungmin. Tapi ia juga tidak mungkin berbohong karena lambat laun Sungmin akan mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung." jawab Siwon takut. "Aku belum menanyakan hal itu ke dokter Han. Mungkin saja bisa. Besok aku akan menanyakannya." jawab Siwon perlahan. Jantungnya berdegup gugup. Siwon menelan ludah getir. Ia merasa bersalah karena memberikan harapan kosong pada Sungmin.

"Benar ya?" Sungmin tersenyum senang. Walau itu hanya kemungkinan kecil dan masih ada kemungkinan buruk lainnya, tapi Sungmin masih sedikit berharap. Ia percaya pada kata-kata Siwon, 'calon suaminya'.

Siwon mengangguk cepat dan segera memeluk Sungmin. Ia tidak berani melihat seulas senyum tipis di wajah 'calon istrinya' ini.

Bagaimana caranya Siwon memenuhi harapan Sungmin? –inilah yang tersulit.

Sungmin balas memeluk Siwon. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang tunangannya. Seperti _magic_, usapan lembut tangan Siwon di punggungnya berhasil membuat Sungmin merasa tenang.

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

Seluruh anggota Super Junior minus Sungmin tengah berkumpul di dorm lantai sebelas. Suasana asing menyeruak di antara mereka. Eunhyuk, Kangin, dan Donghae yang biasa menjadi _trouble maker_ pun hanya diam di tempat mereka masing-masing.

Leeteuk, Heechul, dan Hankyung duduk di atas sofa, sedang yang lain duduk bersila di atas lantai.

_Sidang keluarga. _

Hal macam ini hanya dilaksanakan jika terjadi hal-hal besar –yang tidak diharapkan. Terakhir kali mereka berkumpul seperti ini saat konflik Kangin terjadi. Dan mereka tidak pernah menyangka kalau mereka harus mengadakan rapat seperti ini lagi.

–Bahkan rasanya, kali ini jauh lebih berat dari masalah Kangin dulu.

"Siwon..." Leeteuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "Bisa kau ceritakan pada kami, apa saja yang dikatakan dokter Han soal Sungmin?"

Siwon menghela nafas. Ia sudah menduga Leeteuk dan lainnya akan menanyakan hal itu. Karena itu, ia sudah mengambil keputusan sebelumnya. Ia akan memberi tahu mereka –tidak seluruhnya memang— setidaknya untuk berjaga-jaga agar kejadian seperti kemarin tidak terulang lagi. Dan untuk menjalankan rencana utamanya, Siwon perlu membubuhkan sedikit dusta ke dalam ceritanya nanti.

Siwon menatap wajah member SJ satu per satu. Matanya sejenak terpaku pada Ryeowook lalu beralih ke Kyuhyun yang duduk agak jauh dari Ryeowook. Ada sebesit amarah yang muncul di hatinya. Ingin rasanya Siwon memukul bocah sial ini disini dan saat ini juga. Tapi Siwon berhasil mengendalikan emosinya. Ia tidak boleh egois, setidaknya kali ini saja. Sungmin adalah prioritasnya.

"Kalian sudah dengar sendiri, kan? Soal kehamilan Sungmin-hyung…" Siwon berusaha berbicara dengan nada senormal mungkin. "…dan sudah lihat sendiri kan keadaannya sekarang?" Siwon menggigit bibirnya, berusaha agar kata 'Miscarriage' itu tidak keluar dari bibirnya.

"Iya, tapi… Itu terlalu tidak logis, Siwon-ah. Sungmin itu namja!" Kangin mencoba memberi alasan yang logis. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Siwon menghela nafas, lagi. Bingung harus mulai menjelaskan darimana.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi dokter Han bilang…" Siwon menelan ludah, ia melirik ke sana kemari, merasa kesulitan untuk mengutarakan apa yang ada di kepalanya. "Dokter Han bilang kalau Sungmin-hyung memiliki organ reproduksi wanita yang tidak sempurna di dalam tubuhnya. Ovum, Rahim, uterus… Aku sendiri baru mendengarnya sekarang."

"Aku pernah dengar kasus itu."

Semua mata beralih menatap Kibum yang duduk tenang di sisi Kyuhyun. Kibum memang sudah curiga dengan sikap aneh Sungmin akhir-akhir ini. Ia sudah tahu kalau hyungnya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kalian tahu kan? Tidak semua orang lahir dengan fisik sempurna. Ada orang yang tampak sempurna di luar, namun tidak di dalamnya. Pernah ada kasus seperti ini di tempat tinggalku dulu. Meski tidak sampai lahir, hanya berlangsung dua bulan dan janinnya luruh karena organ yang tidak sempurna. Mungkin hal ini juga yang sedang dialami Sungmin-hyung," melihat raut bingung member lain, Kibum segera melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Doubled sex. Sungmin hyung memang namja secara fisik luar, tapi tidak di dalamnya. Meski dengan organ dalam yeoja yang tidak sempurna… Kehamilan tetap tidak mustahil terjadi jika Sungmin-hyung berhubungan dengan namja. Begitu kan, Siwon-hyung?" Kibum tersenyum tenang. Cukup yakin dengan analisisnya.

Siwon mengangguk membenarkan penjelasan Kibum.

"Aku juga sedikit curiga dengan sikap Sungmin-_hyung_ akhir-akhir ini. Kalian tahu? Seperti _morning sickness_ dan _moodswing_."

Dan kata-kata Eunhyuk itu membuat Kyuhyun makin menundukkan kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadarinya?

"Dokter Han juga bilang... Kemungkinan Sungmin-_hyung_ mengalami depresi berat. Terlalu banyak tekanan dan kenangan buruk. Dan Sungmin-_hyung_ bertahan selama ini hanya untuk anaknya. Mungkin karena itu saat ia bangun, Sungmin-_hyung_ tidak mengingat apapun kecuali soal bayinya."

Kyuhyun tidak sanggup membantah suara hatinya yang sejak tadi tak henti menyalahkan dirinya. Kyuhyun tahu dengan pasti, ia bersalah. Karena dirinya, Sungmin mengalami hal buruk itu.

"Aku ingin membawa Sungmin-hyung ke Jepang. Mungkin untuk 2 sampai 3 bulan. Dokter Han juga bilang sebaiknya Sungmin-hyung vakum dari kegiatan SJ untuk sementara waktu. Ia butuh tempat yang tenang untuk rehabilitasi." Siwon langsung mengutarakan maksudnya dan mengacuhkan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya marah.

"Tapi—" Kyuhyun tercekat. Ingin protes namun bibirnya langsung bungkam saat member lain menatapnya bingung. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mengerti. Kenapa ia tidak suka mendengarnya? Bukankah ia sendiri yang mencampakkan Sungmin?

"Aku setuju, kalau itu memang yang terbaik untuk Sungmin-ah." Leeteuk berujar lirih. Sebenarnya ia agak tidak rela. Vakum, hampir sama artinya dengan keluar.

"Lusa kami akan berangkat. Aku akan terus mengabari keadaan Sungmin hyung dari Jepang."

Dan itu adalah kalimat mutlak dari Siwon. Sama artinya Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi menghentikannya.

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

Siwon melirik jam di lengannya dengan gusar. Sekarang sudah pukul 08.05, dan pesawat tujuan mereka akan _take off_ sepuluh menit lagi.

"Haish." Siwon melenguh dan mempercepat langkahnya. Ia harus bergegas.

Beruntung tidak banyak barang yang harus dibawanya saat itu, hanya sebuah ransel berukuran sedang berisi obat-obatan yang di pikulnya di bahu kanan dan Sungmin yang digenggamnya erat di tangan kiri.

Siwon tersenyum. _'Sungmin-hyung...' _bisiknya dalam hati.

Sudah lama Siwon memiliki kebiasaan khusus menggumamkan nama itu di dalam hatinya, tanpa berani mengucapkannya secara langsung. Karena untuk apa? Kalau ia hanya memanggil nama Sungmin tanpa tujuan dan hanya untuk kepuasannya sendiri, Sungmin bisa memandangnya aneh. Atau lebih parahnya, Sungmin bisa-bisa takut pada sikap anehnya itu. Namun setidaknya, keadaan sudah berbalik ke pihaknya kali ini.

_'Aku harus berhenti memanggilnya 'Hyung'! Mulai sekarang Sungmin-hyung 'kan istriku, ehehe.' _

Siwon menyeringai senang. Digenggamnya tangan Sungmin makin erat. Telapak tangan yang lembut dan kecil itu terasa begitu pas untuk digenggam. Rasanya Siwon tidak ingin melepaskannya sampai mereka mendarat di Jepang nanti. Namun rasanya, itu sedikit tidak mungkin.

"Eh, _hyung_?" Siwon refleks berbalik saat lengannya tertahan dari belakang. Sungmin tiba-tiba membeku di belakangnya. Langkah mereka terhenti di tengah keramaian bandara Incheyon.

"_Hyung_? Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan, namun Sungmin tetap tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu hanya balas menatap Siwon sesaat, sebelum matanya kembali ke arah antrian. Siwon mengikuti ke arah mata Sungmin memandang.

Dan kontan, Siwon tercekat. Di antara ramai orang-orang, terselip pemandangan seorang ibu muda yang sedang sibuk menenangkan bayinya. Apa Sungmin benar-benar sedang memperhatikan mereka? Tapi dari sepasang mata sendu itu... Siwon langsung tahu kalau Sungmin memang tengah memperhatikan mereka. Sungmin memang tidak mengatakan apapun, namun tentu Siwon mengerti makna dibalik mata sendu itu.

_Apa Sungmin memang begitu menginginkan seorang anak?_

"Hyung, ayo..." Siwon merangkul bahu Sungmin dan berusaha menggiringnya pergi, jujur ia bingung harus berkata apa. Namun Sungmin tetap tidak bergeming, pemuda itu masih serius berdiri disana sembari memandangi ibu muda itu dengan bayinya.

"Sebentar lagi pesawat kita take off, Minnie." Tegur Siwon pelan. Namun Sungmin balik memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Siwon menelan ludah getir.

_'Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan? Atau mungkin aku memang harus melakukannya?'_

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

.

"Ya, _hyung_. Ini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Biei." sahutnya membalas suara di sebrang telpon.

Siwon mendengus. Mereka baru sampai di Jepang sejam yang lalu tapi Leeteuk sudah empat kali menelpon. Apa dirinya setidakmeyakinkan itu? Sampai-sampai Leeteuk sepertinya tidak mempercayai Sungmin di bawah pengawasannya. .

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Sungmin-hyung. Ada aku, kan?" balas Siwon dengan percaya diri. Meski sedikit tersinggung, Siwon hanya tertawa mendengar suara ocehan Leeteuk di sebrang. Bercampur dengan suara Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang berebut ingin bicara padanya.

"Hmm? Sungmin-hyung? Dia sedang mengagumi pemandangan jalan kota Biei."

Siwon tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Diusapnya kepala Sungmin lalu dirapikannya helai-helai rambut yang berterbangan menutupi wajah itu.

Sungmin tidak bergeming, dengan wajah serius masih ia memandang keluar mobil. Memperhatikan tiap sudut pemandangan jalan yang menampakkan sawah dan kebun yang asri. Tampak begitu mengagumi tiap jengkal bahkan walaupun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali.

Siwon tahu kalau Sungmin sangat menyukai Jepang, karena itu ia mengajaknya kemari.

Siwon sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan mata dari sosok indah disisinya itu. Hidung itu, bibir itu, wajah itu. Semuanya.

Mungkin dulu Siwon memang jatuh hati pada kecantikan Sungmin. Lalu perlahan ia jatuh hati pada kelembutan Sungmin, sikap Sungmin, dan semua yang ada pada diri pemuda berparas cantik itu.

Mungkin terkesan jahat, tapi ada sedikit rasa syukur terbesit di dadanya atas apa yang menimpa Sungmin. Kalau bukan karena semua itu, Sungmin tidak akan duduk disisinya sekarang. Ia juga tidak bisa mengusap wajah ini seperti sekarang.

Dan diatas semua itu, kalau hal buruk kemarin tidak terjadi, Sungmin pasti masih menjadi milik orang lain.

"Iya hyung. Percayakan saja padaku." Ucapnya lagi, meyakinkan Leeteuk.

"Iya. Iya. Oke, bye." Dengan cepat, Siwon menutup flip handphonenya begitu sambungan terputus. Lalu dengan tidak sabar, ia beringsut mendekat pada Sungmin.

"Kau lihat disana, sayang?" Siwon merangkul bahu Sungmin lalu menunjuk sebuah villa besar yang tersempil di tengah kebun yang terdiri dari bermacam bunga. Tiga pohon besar berdiri di kanan-kirinya. Bangunannya yang tua tetap terlihat elok dan terawat.

"Itu akan menjadi rumah kita untuk dua bulan ke depan..."

.

.

.

oOoOoOo

tebeseeeh!

oOoOoOo


End file.
